Deadpool
by X.Hyman
Summary: A hand moved through the rubble and felt for a head. Once it made contact the eyes popped open and the mouth moved. "Sssshhhhhhhhhhhhh."
1. Chapter 1

_**The Pool**_

Author's Note: What happens to Deadpool after Origins?

_**Prologue**_

Weapon XI woke up with a start, doctors were all around him. They jumped as he glared at them. He got up and one doctor shook his head and pushed him back on the bed. Weapon XI extracted his blades and sliced the man's head off. The doctors ran and he turned to the window. His memories were coming back now that he wasn't under control. He remembered his name Wade Wilson. Some of who he was. His first completed thought was to get back at Stryker. But then he realized he couldn't do much in a gown mouth barely apart and looking like he escaped a horror movie. Then he thought _what if I am in a horror movie? Hey you that's reading this. Is this a horror piece of literary work?" _Weapon XI shrugged punched the glass and jumped out. He fell and then teleported to a store. People screamed and ran. He walked up to the cash register. "Hey lady." The cashier was cowering far behind the register. "You got any black and red fabric? I'm going to need lots of it." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "Okay." He turned to the clothes section. He took everything that was black and red. "You know what? I just realized I have no money to pay for all this." He went to the cash register took out a hundred then laid it on the counter. He then walked outside.

_Isn't__there supposed to be like a twentieth century fox thing coming on right now? Or I don't get my own movie? If I do Ryan Reynolds better portray me right or there's gonna be…well I can't say that because I can't break the fifth wall. I think I'm gonna call me Deadpool. Yeah, I feel like food. I wonder if I could eat. I really need to…" _"Shut up! Jesus Christ!" A man said. Deadpool's arm blade silently unsheathed themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

Deadpool put on his suit. He had made the top floor of an abandoned warehouse his hideout. He had "acquired" two guns and a bunch of knives. _Don't forget my temporary trench coat!" _He also likes to wear a trench coat when he's acting out 1950's crime movies.

_Am I a good guy or bad guy? Or am I the Anti-hero? I wonder if I could form my own corps. How would that work out? _"Hey! What are you doing in my hideout?" Bullseye said. "Are you even supposed to be alive in this earth timeline?" "You sound weird. What do you mean?" "Well you fight Daredevil in…ah forget it. I'm just here because I escaped this place and I needed refuge. So your gonna have to get over it." Five pins pinned Deadpool to the wall. "Wow. Great aim your an interesting guy even if this is not an exotic place I'm going to have to kill you." "What?" "Nothing. You won't get it…_" But it's what Ryan Reynolds said in the teaser trailer for Origins! He's…I mean I'm sick! _Deadpool took out the pins. "You put in holes in my costume. It took me a week to make this costume! Imagine the time I have to put into this making it whole again! Bad guys always seem never care about what the good guys do. I mean our suits are always getting torn and then we fix it behind the scenes and then it gets torn again…speaking of do you know anyone whose hiring mercenaries. I would like someone who would pay a lot but I'm willing to work for about six-hundred thousand per mission…I wonder if Wolverine and Sabretooth survived…" "Shut-up!" Bullseye released fifteen darts heading directly for specific spots on Deadpool. He walked straight into them. They should have killed him but his healing factor wasn't having any of it. "What the?"

Bullseye flipped back and Deadpool unsheathed his two swords that was strapped to his back. "Time to play." He leaped at Bullseye who dove out the way and took out two long knives. He charged at Deadpool. Deadpool slashed at Bullseye and hit his knives. He sliced Bullseye's leg but if it hurt Bullseye showed no sign of it. Deadpool jumped into the air and spun around. His blade met the two knives. He jumped over Bullseye and he put his sword behind him to block a slash. He turned around and sliced a barrage of darts in half. Bullseye sheathed the knives and took out two UZI'S. He fired with deadly accuracy. Deadpool blocked all the bullets coming at him with lethal precision but he let one slip and it hit his leg. It wavered his concentration and his precision wavered letting plenty of bullets hit him. His body was rippled with bullets. He transported behind Bullseye and though he was confused he kept firing this time all over the place.

Bullseye got knocked down and Deadpool hovered over him. He raised his sword and prepared to kill him but he heard sirens. "Geez always being noisy. They hear a couple gun shots so what? Ah!" Deadpool looked down to see Bullseye stabbing his leg. Deadpool picked up Bullseye. "Get ready to feel déjà vu." He punched him and threw him out the window. Bullseye screamed all the way down. He managed to catch on to a ledge. The cops pulled up and two worked on getting him down and the rest of the other 13 cops rushed into the building. Deadpool hurriedly gathered his things. He rushed passed the mirror and backed up. _I look so cool right now. Total mercenary bad…" _"Hey!" The cops said. Deadpool gathered his short-sword and then his eyes gleamed red. "Fire!" He released an optic blast of tremendous power. He teleported out as the building collapsed.

"Run!" Bullseye stared at the falling wall he broke out of his trance and leaped out the way. But another section was falling that way. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Deadpool teleported in grabbed him and teleported out. Bullseye opened his eyes and saw he was attached to the top of the empire state building.

Deadpool transported to an old abandoned base Stryker had once used. He set down his stuff. He set up all the computers and set up an account on EBay and Craigslist and posted the cost for his services. Then he searched the internet for other assassins and mercenaries who he hoped he could recruit. _Move as Lanterns there's gonna be a new corps in town. _

By the end of the day he had found nothing and just started walking around town. He came across Xavier's School for goody-tissues and kept walking then he came across a school named Xavier Orphanage for Troubled Boys. He walked inside he explored and came to a door marked Auditorium. _This is where everyone must be. _He walked inside a heard a boy say…"I'm leaving the orphanage for good." The boy stomped out. "Who are you?" "Who am I?" Deadpool said. "I'm Deadpool. Who are you?" "I'm Kidpool." "Are you a fan or something?" "Nope." "Anyway I'm starting my own corps. I'm recruiting mercenaries so we can be the ultimate assassins slash mercenaries!" _And once we get there I'll probably kill all of you cause I work solo. _"Alright sounds better than being at this dump I'm in." "Yes!"

The next day Deadpool was practicing sword moves when he saw Kidpool practicing with glowing swords? "Hey Kidpool how in the world do have lightsabers? Do you want to be sued by Lucas Corporation? Or are you a Jedi?" "What are you talking about?" "Those lightsabers you have in your hand?" "These are not lightsabers whatever those are these are super-heated ionic glow swords." "Sure. Train as hard as you can I'll be back." "No I'm going with you." In a flash Deadpool had disappeared, "Where did he go?" Kidpool said. He shrugged and went to a computer.

GOOGLE: S

GOOGLE: Si

GOOGLE: Sin

GOOGLE: Sing

GOOGLE: Singl

GOOGLE: Single

_Hey! You that's writing this why are you making me type so slow!"_

GOOGLE: Single Women in the area

_That's more like it!_

Deadpool jumped over a fence and snuck into the tent of one circus freak. There was a dog in there and his owner. "This dog is mine now." "What? Who do you think you're talking to!" The man got up in a defensive position with a knife. "This is my story do you honestly believe you're gonna win?" The man dropped his arms and his weapon. "No." He sulked. "That's better. Come on um…Dogpool."

Deadpool teleported back to base where Kidpool was video chatting. "Kidpool!" Kidpool jumped and tried to hide what the girl was doing on the computer screen. "Is that girl getting naked on that computer screen?" "Um…yes?" "Good job I'm proud of you did you train at all?" "Um…yes?" "You liar!" Deadpool approached the screen was mesmerized by the girls _"private luggage" _but came out of his trance and smashed the computer. "Train!"


End file.
